Demyx Has An Apostrophe
by Garangel
Summary: It was 2:30 in the morning when something really random popped into Demyx's head, now he has to have an answer, and he won't leave Axel or Slash alone until he knows it. 'I think I had an apostrophe' 'I think you mean an epiphany....' Chapter 11 updated
1. Chapter 1 The Thought

**Disclaimer: The only character I OWN is Slash! **

**Demyx Has An Apostrophe**

It was mid-morning around 2:30 at the latest, when Demyx awoke with a sudden thought, one that would not leave him alone. He glanced at the clock, 2:29 AM, and with that he jumped out of his bed. Demyx entered the gleaming white hallways which even at night were still bright. He ran down to Axel's room, and pounded loudly on the door. "Who the hell is that?" Axel said gruffly, glancing at the clock he groaned. "WHAT!" He bellowed, only to find little Demyx at his door. "Demyx, didn't we have a talk about…" Axel started. Then, making a circle with his fingers he added, "_Personal space_?" Demyx stood there, like every word Axel said went through one ear and out the other. Suddenly, Axel started to hear crickets. He glanced down and saw a blue cricket, Demyx's pet cricket. Axel squatted down and picked up the insect, held it up to Demyx's eye level and squished it. "Aaaah, Axey jr.! What have you done!" Demyx wailed. "'Axey' jr.?" Axel said flatly. Axel shrugged, he went inside his room and _tried _to pick up his new "Demyx Shocker 5000", but instead grabbed a lamp, his _favorite _lamp.

Axel took the lamp and threw it at Demyx, not realizing it was the lamp Slash had given him for a Christmas present. When Axel heard the CRASH, his eyes widened, just realizing what he had thrown. When Demyx stood up, Axel's door hit him in the face. "Argh!" Demyx groaned. "I know, Slash could help!" Demyx ran down the hallway again to Slash's room. He was about to knock when he noticed the door wasn't locked. Quietly, Demyx opened the door and crept into Slash's room, were, he found her sleeping like a rock. He turned on a light. It illuminated her long, dark red hair. She always had her hair fashioned almost like Axel's, but in a girl's style. Slash was a tomboy, and she always acted like a boy. Unlike the other members of Organization XIII, she _did _exist. It happened so long ago, that every member treated her like she _was _a Nobody. When she was a baby, her parents left her to die. They laid her tiny, 3-year-old body near the entrance to Organization XIII's stronghold. About a few hours later, Xemnas found her, sleeping in a tiny basket. He looked around for her parents, but found none, so he took care of her. Growing up, she felt as if Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were her brothers. Even now she acts as if they were siblings, but deep inside of her she has true affection for Axel…Feelings, she never wants to expose to him.

Demyx crept up on the 15-year-old and gently shook her. "Doner and Blitzen!" She wailed out the names of two of Santa Claus's reindeer. "Wha?" Demyx stammered. "Should I know about those two!" He demanded. "AAAAH! DEMYX! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Slash shouted at the top of her lungs, pulling the sheets closer to her body. "Quiet, do you really want Axe—?" Demyx started before Axel barely broke the door down. "Axel, do me a favor would you…and….GET THIS MORON OUT OF MY ROOM?" Slash yelled. "It would be my pleasure!" Axel said happily. Black lines lined his arms turning into his charkrams. "No, I didn't mean 'kill him' I meant 'GET HIM OUT' of my room." Slash squealed, pulling Axel's arm away from Demyx so his charkrams wouldn't cut off his head. "Aw man, than what's the fun of it?" Axel groaned, putting his weapons away. "Demyx, before I _do _let Axel kill you, what do you want?" Slash muttered, rubbing her temples. "Weeeeell, I need you to answer something for me." Demyx replied. "What." Slash said flatly. "You're the only one here that could tell me…So…umm…What is—life and death?" Demyx replied.

**Sora: Okay, I know that was short, but trust me the next chapter is funny.**

**Demyx: Hey, why did you make me get hit in the head with a lamp?**

**Sora: I _was _going to make Axel hit you in the head with a shoe, but I changed my mind.**

**Demyx: …**

**Axel: Why couldn't it have been a dung bell, or a weight from my weight set? **

**Demyx: You lift weights?**

**Axel: nods head**

**Demyx: chuckling Then—why are your arms so skinny!**

**Axel: Leave my arms alone! **

**Sora: Would you two stop it!**

**Axel and Demyx: ….**


	2. Chapter 2 Life and Death

**Chapter 2: Life and Death**

"Okay, life and death….umm, let's see." Slash murmured. Demyx and Axel were trying to dodge flying objects that Slash pulled out of her closet. A cow almost hit Demyx in the head, "You have a cattle ranch in there or something! Aaah!" Demyx dodge a chicken. A little chick hit Axel in the face. He brought up his hands to whip off whatever the object was, and the little chick landed in his hands. "Cheep?" It chirped. Axel looked down at the little chick. He stared into its buggy, cute eyes; when he started to gently pet its tiny yellow feathers. "I'm going to call you….Wildfire, do you like that?" He said in a baby voice. "Cheep!" The little chick found a way into his robe and started flying everywhere. "Aaah, yeeeh, hey—that tickles!" Axel yelped hopping around the room. "Oh look. It's mommy Axel!" Demyx howled with laughter. "I don't see you two helping!" Axel laughed, still searching for little Wildfire. "Here you are!" Slash said, pulling out a light bulb with a pull string attached. "That's it?" Axel growled, finally taking hold of the chick. "_That's _what you've been searching for while we had to dodge old McDonald's farm!" "And on that farm they had a chick, ee-i-ee-i-o!" Demyx added, singing the "Old McDonald Had a Farm" nursery song. "We're not in chorus!" Axel retorted whamming Demyx on the head. "Owwwiiieeee!" Demyx squealed. "Will you two stop?" Slash sighed.

"Yes _mom_!" Axel remarked. "Anyways, Demyx, this light will represent life and death." Slash paused for a second. She pulled the pull string and the light when on, "Life." Then, she pulled it again and the light turned off, "Death, got it?" Demyx stared at the pull string. He pulled the string once, "Life…" Then again and turned it off, "Death…"

"Life!"

"Death!"

"Life!"

"Death!"

"Life!"

"Death!"

"Life!"

"Death!"

"Life!"

"Death!"

"Life!"

"Death!"

"Life!"

Demyx pulled and pulled on the string, happily saying life death, life death every time he did it. Finally, Slash smacked his hand, "Stop that!" "Ouch, why did ya have to hit so hard?" Demyx wailed. Slash rolled her eyes, "Because…When I say 'stop' I want you to 'stop', not 'continue pulling the pull string'." "Whhhhyyy?" Demyx sounded childish. "Because…." Slash paused. She picked up the light bulb and added, "You're hurting Bob!" "You _named _it?" Axel remarked. "Yes." Slash replied sharply. "You _named _a light bulb?" Axel continued. "Yes, now…Get off my back!" Slash hissed. "I still don't understand life and death though…" Demyx said quietly. "Demyx, Demyx, Demyx…You _never _understand _anything_!" Slash laughed. "I don't?" He answered. "Yeah." Axel replied. "Give me on example of how I don't 'understand' anything." Demyx snapped. "Well, when I said I was going to be practicing my flute, you thought it was a kind of organic food!" Slash retorted. "And, when I said I was going to 'go out' and help Roxas practice, you thought we were going on a date!" Axel snapped. "I…did?" Demyx answered. "Told you I was the wrong guy for those kinds of things." Slash repeatedly hit Demyx softly in the head, "Is there a brain in here?" "Hey, cut that out!" Demyx whined. "No whining!" Axel also joined Slash with there 'hit Demyx in the head' parade.

"Seriously stop!" Demyx yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, Slash's door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a _very _angry Roxas. "WOULD YOU THREE KEEP IT DOWN; SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" He roared. Both Axel and Slash pointed at Demyx, blaming him for the racket. An evil glare came across Roxas's face, "Demyx, come here for a second." "Uh, sure?" Demyx's voice shook as he spoke. Suddenly, Roxas pulled out his keyblades, pointing the Oblivion and the Oath Keeper at Demyx's throat. "Run. Now." Roxas said angrily. Demyx gulped hard still starring at the two keyblades Roxas was holding. "Oh and, scream like a little girl, too!" Axel added. Slash glared at him. "What? He deserves it!" Axel remarked.

About a minute later the whole castle heard the girly screams of Demyx. He ran down each hallway, screaming, "Help, Roxas is trying to kill meeee!" But, no one would lend him a hand, not even Xemnas, who was watching them. He was laughing, along with the other members of the Organization.

Back at Slash's room

"Do you think we should help him?" Slash yawned. "Nah," Axel said, playing with Wildfire. "Oh, and _I _name things!" She retorted. "What? It's an animal!" Axel remarked. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep…What time is it?" Slash hastily glanced at the clock, 3:30. "He kept me up till 3:30?" "Nah, I'll let Roxas kill him." She added. She jumped back into her bed. Axel walked tiredly back to his room, as Slash fell asleep to the _peaceful _sounds of Demyx's girly screams.


	3. Chapter 3 Go Fish

**I got this idea from a birthday party I went to a while ago, but I got more ideas from my friend ViciousXFire!**

**Chapter 3: Go Fish**

The next day Slash decided she wanted to play Go Fish with Axel and Demyx. Since it was always raining outside she finally wanted to do something 'fun' instead of 'train' for this and 'train' for that. So, Go Fish was the only answer, but this was no ordinary game of Go Fish, in this game gambling was involved….

First Round

"Got any….4's?" Slash asked Axel. "Go Fish." Axel replied. "Damn." Slash retorted, picking a card from the middle stack. "Okay, Axel it's your turn." Slash said. "Umm, okay, Slash, got any 10's?" Axel asked. "Nope. Go Fish." Slash answered. Axel cursed under his breath as he took a card from the top of the middle stack. "Demyx, it's your turn." Slash remarked. "Er, Axel, do you have any—Ace's?" Demyx looked hopefully at Axel. "Yeeeaaaaaahhhh—no. Go Fish." Axel smirked. "_Go Fish…Oh!_" Demyx thought, running towards the kitchen. "Demyx, where are you going?" Slash asked curiously. Demyx didn't answer; Slash could only hear the banging and crashing of objects coming from the refrigerator. "Uh, Demyx?" Slash asked again. "What the hell are you doing in there?" Axel retorted. When Demyx finally came out, he was holding what looked like a meat package. When he plopped back down on the rug he was holding a frozen, dead fish. "When I said 'go fish' I meant PICK FROM THE PILE!" Axel yelled, "Give me that fish!" "No!" Demyx replied, shielding the fish.

Several Rounds Later…

Demyx had wrapped the fish in a blanket and was cradling it like a baby. "Axel do you have any—?" Slash was interrupted by. "_Rock a by fishy on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come Fishy, cradle and all!_" Demyx sang, rocking the fish back and forth, back and forth. "Is the baby fishy hungry?" Demyx asked in a high pitched voice. Demyx took a baby bottle filled with warm milk and gently put it in the dead fish's mouth. "Demyx…Can I see your 'fishy' for a second?" Axel asked, anger building inside. "Sure, go to Uncle Axey." Demyx gently handed over the fish. Once Axel held the 'fishy' in his arms, his body inflamed. When the fire went down all that was left of 'fishy' was…fish sticks? "Yum. Fish sticks." Slash said happily, taking a bit into one of the 'fishy' fish sticks. "FISHY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Demyx cried. "Made lunch, want some?" Axel replied with a mouth full of fish sticks. "NO! YOU KILLED FISHY, YOU—YOU FISH KILLER!" Demyx ran from the room, and headed down the white hallways. Slash followed him. She entered Demyx's room, and walked into his bedroom. There, she saw him curled up in a ball, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Demyx?" Slash asked quietly. Demyx's reply was sobs, sniffs, and an occasional blowing of the nose. "Demyx, I'll get you a new fishy, okay, he'll be a living fishy this time, so then you can keep him safe and healthy." Slash tried to calm him.

"No, no other fishy will fill the gap in my heart." Demyx sobbed. "You don't have a heart." Slash remarked, putting a hand on her hip. "True, but it I _did _have a heart, it would've broke by now!" Demyx blew his nose. "Axel…Hmm, I know…You could…" Slash whispered into Demyx's ear. "I like it!" Demyx's tears stopped, and he jumped up. Demyx ran towards Axel's room and searched it like crazy. Slash followed, when she entered Demyx held up the only thing precious to Axel….His pet chick, Wildfire. "Maybe we shouldn't, I mean he loves that chick!" Slash regretted ever telling Demyx to do this. "Trust me, he'll love it!" Demyx snickered.

An Hour Later

Axel returned to his room to find Demyx holding Wildfire in his hands, Slash stood beside him. "W-what did you do!" Axel yelled angrily. "Got revenge for Mr. Fishy!" Demyx replied. He held up Wildfire, who now wasn't her usual yellow color, but now her feathers were a different color….Pink, the color Axel hated the most. To Be Continued…. "Hey! Wait a sec! I didn't get my candy! I did win the game of Go Fish! AXEL, DEMYX! GIMME MY CANDY!" Slash yelled, chasing Axel and Demyx down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4 Dress Up

**Helpful chapter idea from: ViciousXFire **

**Chapter 4: Dress Up**

"DEMYX! AXEL!" Slash yelled angrily. It was midmorning, Axel walked into her room sluggishly, "WHHHHAAAATTT!" He wailed. Demyx followed him in, saying nothing but a few yawns, and an occasional sobbing of words like, "Mr. Fishy…" When they entered, the two older boys met up with a very angry Slash. She pointed her finger around her room. Now they knew why Slash was so mad. It looked like a combination of Xaldin's tornados and Xigbar's sniper guns went off in here. "I want it spotless! It is in fact, _your fault_." She said. "But first, Demyx will come with me to go grocery shopping since it is my turn and all, and Axel; you'll stay here and clean up my room. When I get back, it better not have even a molecule out of place!" Slash added. Shortly after Slash and Demyx's departure, they arrived at The Store of Notorious Items for Notorious Villains and Nobodies, shopping list in hand. "Okay, what the heck do we need to get?" Slash said, glancing down at the list. It read the following:

1)Milk

2)Eggs

3)Hair gel-Xemnas

4)Sniper Gun Polish-Xigbar

5)Long hair shampoo-Xaldin

6)Sewing kit-Saix (Slash is saying, "What the hell?_ It must be for that _teddy bear_ he always carries around in his cloak…Not that _I _would know anything about that…_")

7)Replacement chakram spikes-Axel

_8)Gummy Bears-Demyx_

9)Texas Hold 'Em set-Luxord

10)New Keyblade key chains-Roxas

The "Gummy Bears" on the list just seemed to be scratched in. "Demyx, did you write this?" Slash asked him, waving the list in his face. "Yeah, but I'm hungry!" Demyx whined. "How am I supposed to get all these items if you're scratching in things that I _don_'t need to get?" Slash retorted. "But I want gummy bears!" Demyx wailed. "Well, tough luck, you ain't gettin your stupid _gummy bears_!" Slash answered. "Why can't I have them?" Demyx whimpered. "Because, I said no!" Slash retorted. "Yes!" Demyx said. "No!" Slash answered.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No, and that's final!" Slash was starting to lose her temper.

20 minutes later….

"I can't believe I let him get those stupid gummy bears." Slash murmured. "_Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys also very round and super chunky….They come in red and yellow and pink and blue. Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys we love you!_" Demyx sang the "Rainbow monkey" theme song from Kids Next Door. "Why me?" Slash was losing it. "Okay, now all we need is cereal and fish…" Slash read the two last items off of the list, "Demyx, I'll get the cereal and you get the fish." "NOOOO! _You _get the fish, _I'll _get the cereal!" Demyx remarked, recalling the "Mr. Fishy Incident". "Ugh, fine!" Slash stormed off towards the fish department of the store. A few minutes later, Slash returned with the fish, and found Demyx…Still standing there. "Did you get the cereal?" Slash asked, putting the fish in the cart. "No." Demyx replied. "Why not?" Slash questioned. "I can't find the cereal." Demyx pouted. Slash looked up at the aisle sign, it read: HOT/COLD CEREAL, and OATMEAL. "Demyx, what does that sign say?" Slash asked. "Uh…..Kumquat? Duodenum?" Demyx answered stupidly. "Demyx, a kumquat is a citrus fruit; duodenum is a part of your small intestine. Where the hell are you getting these words!" Slash retorted. "The dictionary." Demyx replied proudly. "You….read the dictionary?" Slash chuckled, "I'd like to see that." "You think I can't do it!" Demyx retorted. "No, no, or course I think you can do it!" Slash said, faking a smile. "_Of course he _can't _do it, his brain probably isn't _big _enough…_" Slash thought. Slash and Demyx found the cereal and bought all the _needed _items on the list, even Demyx's gummy bears. "Demyx, why _did _you want gummy bears anyway?" Slash asked, walking towards the door to her, hopefully clean, room. "So I can bite there heads off!" Demyx said evilly. "Okaay…" Slash replied. She opened the door to her room, followed by Demyx, who was tearing the heads off of all the green gummy bears. "Oh…My….GOD!" Slash yelled. Axel was standing in the doorway to her bathroom, dressed in a maid's outfit, dress and all.

"Oh, we're playing dress up?" Demyx asked happily. He ran into the closet and locked the door. "Axel, what the hell are you wearing, and why!" Slash demanded. "I feel more comfortable in this, than in _those_ itchy robes!" Axel snapped. "Sheesh, sorry!" Slash remarked. "Taaa daaa! Look, I'm a pwetty, pwetty pwincess!" Demyx announced. He emerged from the closet, dressed in a HUGE pink, frilly, princess dress with unicorns on it, and he was wearing a princess hat. "Hey Slash, Xigbar wants to know—" Roxas started entering Slash's room. He looked at Axel, then back at Demyx, and then at Slash. "You put them up to this didn't you!" Roxas demanded. Slash pushed him out the door of her room. "NO!" She screamed before she slammed the door behind him. **To be continued… **


	5. Chapter 5 Titanic

**Note from Sora: I'm so flipping happy. I finally found out how to make the double dotted i in Saïx's name yay me! **

**Chapter 5: Titanic**

_Last Friday Night…_

"How was it?" Xigbar asked triumphantly. "Er, it was…gruesome, frightening, and—" Demyx started. "And you're never picking Friday night movie ever again!" Xemnas added. The movie the sniper picked out was Winnie The Pooh. Slash thought it was awesome, others didn't think that. "Hey, can Slash pick the next movie?" Saïx asked. "Huh, what?" Slash murmured, she had dozed off when everyone started arguing. "Fine. Slash gets next Friday night." Xemnas answered. "Aw crap." Slash remarked.

_Present Friday Night…_

"So, what movie did you get?" Demyx asked curiously, curling up on the couch. "No way! That's _my _spot!" Xigbar retorted, throwing Demyx off the couch. "Owwiieee!" Demyx wailed. Everyone sat down in their usual spots: Xemnas, Xigbar, and Xaldin got the couch, Saïx sat on love sofa, Axel sat in a nice comfy arm chair, and Roxas and Demyx sat on the rug. "What movie!" Xigbar demanded. "Sheesh, ain't we grumpy?" Slash replied. "Titanic." She added. "That chick flick!" Xaldin snorted. "Hey, it's better than Winnie The Pooh!" Slash yelled. She put the movie in and pushed PLAY. "No if you'll excuse me I have homework to do, oh and…" Slash brought out tissue boxes, "Here. You'll need 'em." "We're not gonna cry!" Axel snapped. "Suit yourself." Slash turned away and walked back to her room.

Two Hours Later…._Still _doing Math homework…

"4 (x + 6) 36" Slash read off her homework sheet. She wrote down all the steps and checked her answer.

4x + 24 36

4x 12

X 3

"No replace X with 3 and…" Slash mumbled.

4 (3+6) 36

4 (9) 36

"Okay, I'm done…finally….I wonder how they liked the movie." Slash said, reentering the TV room. Cries and sobs filled the room. Each member of the Organization was crying his eyes out. Tissues flew everywhere; Slash found many empty tissue boxes. "Well, I thought you didn't _need _them, huh?" Slash teased. "_Wow, I can't believe it. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and Roxas all crying? Over Titanic? I gotta get a photo of this…_" Slash laughed at the thought of her next Christmas card. The flash of a camera was heard throughout the castle. To be continued…

**Sora: Hi readers! I need _your _help for my next chapter! Yes, _your _help! My next chapter, Chapter 6: Organization Truth or Dare, needs more ideas! The characters I'm using are: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and Roxas. If you've ever wanted them to reveal a funny truth, or do a hilarious dare, please place your idea in a review AND in my next chapter I'll thank each and everyone of you that gave me an idea! Thanks! Yeah, I wasn't making fun of Winnie the Pooh, since, I grew up with him. I try to get up at 5 o'clock every morning and watch the show for a hour...That's just me.**


	6. Chapter 6 Organization Truth Or Dare

**Thank Yous Go Out To:** **A Serious Joke and** **Keiko105 for their ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or song _I'll Keep Your Secrets_. It is owned by the band TSO (Trans-Siberian Orchestra) lyrics written by Paul O'Neill and Robert Kinkel.**

**Chapter Six: Organization Truth Or Dare**

A lot of commotion was heard from The Hall Of Empty Melodies. Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, and Roxas sat in a circle, playing a random game of Truth or Dare. Xemnas and Slash didn't wish to play such a _childish _game, so they were in their rooms, doing more important things.

First Round…

"Umm, Xaldin, truth or dare?" Luxord asked, smirking. "Dare." Xaldin answered. "Okay, I dare you….to dye your hair hot pink!" Luxord chuckled. Xaldin grumbled taking a spray paint bottle of hot pink hair dye into the bathroom. The room hollered with laughter as Xaldin reentered the room. "Hey, Xaldin, you look kinda cute." Xigbar laughed. "Okay, Xigbar, truth or dare?" Xaldin asked the sniper. "Heh, dare." Xigbar snorted. "I dare you to….wear this." Xaldin pulled out an eye patch….with a rainbow and a unicorn on it with a pink background. The sniper sent Xaldin a death glare. Xigbar turned his head, took off the black eye patch and replaced it with the more _girly _one. Another blast of laughter filled the room. "Xigbar, you're such a pansy!" Demyx laughed, rolling around on the floor. "If you like it so much, truth or dare, _Demyx_." Xigbar sneered. "Er, dare?" Demyx whimpered, sitting up straighter. "Okay, Demyx your dare is that you have to perform a song for _Slash _and tell her how you truly feel about her." Xigbar chuckled, feeling proud he got revenge. "Whaaaat! She'll kill me!" Demyx wailed. "Exactly, now go!" Xigbar pushed Demyx into a portal. It led to Slash's door. Demyx pressed his ear upon it, he heard faint punk rock music, probably My Chemical Romance. Demyx thought for a moment, "_What song should I do? Maybe…I should do a song she would like, I mean she _does _like TSO (Trans-Siberian Orchestra)…maybe I should do a song from one of their albums…_" Demyx rushed to his room, and flipped through ever single piece of sheet music he had for TSO. He found it, _I'll Keep Your Secrets_ (off of their album Beethoven's Last Night), one of Slash's favorite songs. "Yeah, I'll do this one…._Even though it's supposed to be sung by a _girl _singer…_" Demyx practiced for a bit, then ran back to Slash's room.

He knocked gently on the door, he heard the music inside the room stop. Slash answered the door, with her Inuyasha manga in hand. "What do you want Demyx? I thought I already told you I didn't want to be part of your stupid game!" Slash asked, a bit angry. "I er…wanted to know if I sounded good playing this song, and I er knew it was your favorite so…I umm…" Demyx stammered. "Okay fine." Slash let Demyx into her room. He summoned his sitar, and Slash sat on her bed. "Okay…" Demyx let the music flow through his body and began the song…

_Lost in your dark_

_I see you there._

_What do you see beyond your stare?_

_And you believe that no one else could know._

_What is this thing you keep inside?_

_Out of the light and wrapped in pride._

_Always afraid that one day it will show._

_I'll keep your secrets._

_I'll hold your ground._

_And when the darkness starts to fall_

_I'll be around there waiting when dreams are fading,_

_And friends are distant and few._

_Know at that moment I'll be there with you._

"_Whoa, Demyx is really good…_" Slash thought, the melodies wrapped around her body, every lyric every strum. Demyx looked up every once and a while to see Slash's eyes following his.

_What are these voices that you hear?_

_Are they too far, or far too near?_

_What are these things that echo from the past?_

_Who are these ghosts you see at night?_

_There in the shadows of your life?_

_They only live by the light you cast._

_I'll keep your secrets._

_I'll hold your ground._

_And when the darkness starts to fall_

_I'll be around there waiting when dreams are fading,_

_And friends are distant and few._

_Know at that moment I'll be there with you._

_I'll be around._

_When there's now reason left to carry on. _

_And every dream you've ever had is gone._

_And the dark is deep and black without a sound._

_And every star has been dragged to the ground._

_Know at that moment I'll be around._

_Know at that moment I will be around._

_Know at that moment I will be around_

Tears swelled in Slash's eyes, she wiped them away carefully that Demyx couldn't see. "Was I _that _good?" Demyx asked. Slash nodded. "Slash, I uh really like you, y'know in that _special _way…I just thought you would want to know." Demyx fiddled with his fingers. "_Okay, Demyx would _never _admit this; I bet this was a dare._" Slash thought. "Demyx, who dared you to do this?" She asked. "Xiggy." Demyx whimpered. "Xigbar is so dead." Slash said evilly.

Back in The Hall of Empty Melodies…

"Hey, Demyx how'd it go?" Xigbar asked happily. "Let's just say…she knows." Demyx said quietly. "Huh, what do you mean 'she knows'?" Xigbar asked. Suddenly, the door burst open, Slash held her weapon, The Bond of Flame Keyblade yeah she has it, now get off my back!. "Xigbar. Run. Now." Slash growled, tightening her grip on the Keyblade. The sounds of Xigbar's wails were heard throughout the castle as Slash hit him to death.


	7. Chapter 7 The Pranksters

**Disclaimer: My friend Rebecca owns Electra. (You'll find out what Slash and Electra's pranks were at the end of the chapter…hehe poor souls)**

**Chapter 7: The Pranksters Slash and Electra**

It was a normal afternoon in The World That Never Was…until… "Electra! You're here!" Slash said happily, hugging her old friend. Electra is 15-years-old, she has long black hair with red and blue highlights and silver streaks. She wore a black tank top with red lining the straps. Her jeans were black with red streaks going down them. She wore black and red sneakers. On her forehead is a red full moon with a purple half moon inside it. Inside the purple half moon is a blue rain drop. Behind the full moon is a black X. Electra has gold eyes, and she wears a gold star around her neck. Electra can control the element of Shadow, and is a dog demon. "Slash! I've missed you!" Electra responded. The two girls hugged for a few moments, then let go of each other. "Why'd you want me to come?" Electra asked in a whisper. "I need your _assistance _for a few 'pranks'." Slash replied, also in a whisper. "Right, I brought all the things we'll need…" Electra laughed along with Slash.

First victim….

Slash and Electra lurked around the castle. They snuck into Xigbar's room for their first prank victim. "Here…" Electra took a set of robes, similar to the Organization's out of her bag. Slash nodded, she took out Xigbar's old robes and replaced them with the new ones. Then they lurked out of the room. Xigbar woke up, stretched a bit, and changed into the 'new' robes. Slash and Electra heard his screams. Turns out the robes weren't normal…

Second victim…

Slash and Electra lurked into Xaldin's room. Electra used her magic to turn Xaldin's robes into something else. She put one on Xaldin with her magic….When they left the room, they heard Xaldin's screams…."We're doing well." Slash remarked. "Okay, who's next?" Electra asked. "Saïx." Slash replied. "Oh good." Electra chuckled.

Third victim…

When Slash and Electra entered Saïx's room, they found him fast asleep on his bed. "This is so cruel, but so funny." Electra said. She set up a trap for when Saïx woke up. Slash and Electra ran out of the room. Saïx woke up and set off the trap. His screams were heard too. "Who's next?" Electra asked again. "Axel and Demyx." Slash laughed. A grin of delight appeared on Electra's face.

Fourth and Fifth victims…

Slash went into Demyx's room and Electra went into Axel's. Electra pulled out to hair dye cans and sprayed to her hearts contempt. Axel's hair isn't its usual red anymore… Slash pulled out her pet into Demyx's bed. Their screams were heard, strangely in unison… "Who's next?" Electra pulled out her last prank. "We'll leave Roxas alone for now. How about Luxord?" Slash replied. Both girls nodded and laughed a bit. Electra put a spell on Luxord's contacts and put a certain color in them as well. Slash burned all his robes and replaced them with a certain school's uniforms. Sadly, no scream, wail, or "I'm going to kill you!" was heard.

"That was awesome!" Slash chuckled. "Uh oh." Electra gulped. "What?" Slash turned to her friend. "They found out." Electra waved 'hi' to the angered Organization members behind Slash. Xigbar was wearing the new 'robes' that Slash made. On the back of them it read "I'm a gay hippie and proud of it" in big flowery lettering, with 'Flower Power' going down the sleeves. Saïx had a plunger stuck to his X scar; Slash laughed a little, "Bull's eye." Axel's hair was dyed yellow and green. Demyx had a rabid snake stuck on his arm. And Luxord was wearing a mini skirt, shorter than Kagome's from Inuyasha, and a tank top. The spell on his contacts made him see the outfit look like his normal robes. Strangely, Xaldin wasn't there. After a few hours of beating up Slash and Electra, the angered members left. "Hey Electra?" Slash asked. "Yeah?" Electra replied. "Whatever happened to Xaldin? The last time we saw him he was in a pink and lime green polka-dotted gorilla suit." Slash explained. "Oh…That was Xaldin?" Electra asked. "Yes." Slash said. "Oh…We better go tell the zoo that…" Electra chuckled. "The zoo? What the hell is he doing at the zoo!" Slash demanded.

"Let's just say I kinda forgot he was in that gorilla suit….But the zoo said he was very rare!" Electra tried to weasel out of it. "What if they try to breed him with a female gorilla? Xemnas will have my head!" Slash yelled. "Well at least he won't be here to bother you." Electra stated. "Yeah that's true…." Slash muttered. "SLASH!" Xemnas yelled. "Uh oh…" Slash whimpered. "Do you think he found out?" Electra laughed a little. "No, he's just yelling for no reason..." Slash said sarcastically. The sound of Xemnas's yells and Slash and Electra running away was heard throughout the castle. To be continued…..

**Slash: **I wonder if we'll ever get Xaldin out of that zoo….

**Electra**: If we don't Xemnas will kill you!

**Slash: **Gee, _now_ you care?

**Sora:** Well, you better get him out quick.

**Slash and Electra: **Why?

**Sora: **Here comes Xemnas…-flees-

**Slash and Electra: **Shit.

**Xemnas: **SLASH! ELECTRA! GO GET XALDIN OUT OF THE ZOO!

**Slash and Electra: **AAAAHHH! -Runs away-

**Sora: **Sorry about your hair, Axel.

**Axel: **-grumbles- Yeah….How the hell do I get this stuff out!

**Sora:** Ask Demyx to wash it out for you.

**Demyx: **Finally…That snake is gone for good.

**Sora: **What do you mean by 'the snake is gone for good'?

**Demyx: **Xigbar killed it for me.

**Sora:** -cries- He killed Mr. Hissy!

**Axel:** 'Mr. Hissy'?

**Sora: **-runs off to kill Xigbar-

**Demyx and Axel: **-stand in awkward silence-

**Demyx: **Do you like nachos?

**Axel: **Demyx, get a life….-walks away-

**Demyx:** -runs after Axel- Seriously, do you!

**Random Moogle: **Okay then….


	8. Chapter 8 Socks

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my grandmother's pet rabbit Socks, who has passed on many years ago because he was murdered by a dog…Poor bunny!**

**Info: I've added in Marluxia and Zexion because I thought this would be funny. I never have played the Chain of Memories game. I've only played the PS2 game. From every fanfic I've read I'm learning more about them. But for now, I'm just using Marluxia and Zexion.**

**Chapter 8: Socks**

"Shh! We gotta hide him!" Electra shouted. "Where?" Slash asked. "Over there!" Electra answered. "No! Xiggy will surely find him!" Slash remarked. "Xiggy? What about Xemnas! He's still pissed that we sent Xaldin to the zoo!" Electra remarked. "He's still pissed that _you _sent Xaldin to the zoo!" Slash retorted. Slash and Electra ran around the room frantically trying to hide their big "secret" from the other Organization members. "Here's a good spot!" Electra pointed to Slash's dresser. "Hurry! I hear Xiggy coming!" Slash said. Hastily, Electra shoved the "secret" into the dresser and slammed the drawer shut. Slash's door swung open, standing in the doorway was Xigbar. "What are you two doing in here!" He shouted angrily. "Er, nothing." Slash said, standing in front of her dresser. "What's in there?" Xigbar gestured to the drawer. "Nothing!" Electra replied. "Oh? Really?" Xigbar stepped closer to the drawer. Slash intercepted his path, "No. This is _my _room Xigbar, not yours!" "Do you forget your place? Oh, let's have a number check. _I _am number II, _you _are—?" Xigbar waiting for Slash to fill in the blank. "Number nothing…" Slash replied. "Huh? How can you not have a number, Slash?" Electra turned to her friend. "Because I exist, Electra, I exist." Slash looked sadly at her feet. "Fine, look, see what I care." Slash muttered. Xigbar advanced on the dresser, and pulled open the drawer to reveal… A puppy. A puppy with black fur and white paws. "Who is this?" Xigbar questioned. "Socks." Slash replied.

"Socks?" Xigbar remarked, gently picking up the puppy. "See, he has white paws, but all his other fur is black, so I called him Socks." Slash explained. "Please don't tell Xemnas, Xiggy, please?" Slash and Electra gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, fine, but I get to play with him!" Xigbar gently put down Socks and left the room. "Well, at least he's not going to tell Xem—" Slash started. "SLASH! ELECTRA! GET IN MY ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Xemnas yelled. "I think he's still angry about Xaldin being in the zoo." Electra remarked. "Ya think!" Slash snapped. The two girls entered Xemnas's room. Standing near a window was the angry Xemnas. "Today I want the both of you to get number III out of the zoo, is that clear?" Xemnas ordered. The two girls nodded. "_Shit. What am I going to do about Socks? I'm _not _giving him to Xiggy…Maybe I could tell Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. They'd take care of him…_" Slash thought. Slash and Electra trudged back to Slash's room, to find Demyx, Axel, and Roxas playing with Socks. "Hey, Slash, is this your dog?" Roxas asked, petting Socks. "Yeah, his name is Socks." Slash replied. "He's so cute!" Demyx said rubbing Sock's tummy. "Hey could we ask you a favor?" Slash asked. "Sure." Axel replied. "Could you three watch Socks while Electra and I get Xaldin out of the zoo?" Slash asked. "Yeah, we'd love to!" The three boys answered. "Thanks see you later!" Slash and Electra left the room. When Slash and Electra left the room, things took a turn for the worse. A few hours later…. "Ouch!" Axel, Roxas, and Demyx ran into each other in one of the large hallways of the castle. "Have you seen the dog?" They asked each other in unison, "You haven't seen the dog? You _lost_ the damn dog!" (Axel added in the "damn" part) "Whaddya mean, we lost the dog!" Roxas demanded. "Oh Slash is going to kill us!" Demyx wailed. "She's not going to kill us, you know why? We're going to find that damn dog, got it memorized?" Axel remarked. "How are we going to do that?" Demyx sniffed. "Well, first off—" Axel was cut off by a familiar shrieking. "AAAAAAHHH DOG! IT'S RAPID, GET IT AWAY!" Marluxia's shrieked. He truly hated dogs, and he was more of a cat person. "Marly's room!" Demyx said. The three boys ran off into the _pansy's_ room. Let's just say The Graceful Assassin had a bad run-in with dogs when he still had a heart, and he still remembers it like it was yesterday. "Marly, what's wrong? It's just a harmless, little puppy!" Demyx made a girly voice. "Well, that 'harmless', 'little' puppy just made my flower bed a puppy waste dump!" Marluxia retorted, standing on a high tree branch. "Come here, Socks." Axel ordered. Amazingly, Socks obeyed and happily ran to Axel's side. "Hey, I think he likes you, Axel." Roxas said. "Hey, where'd he go now?" Demyx asked, noticing Socks disappeared. "You mean the mutt is lose again! That's it, I'm bolting my room from now on." Marluxia remarked. Marluxia shove the three boys out into the hallway. "Where'd he go now?" Roxas asked. "Can't keep control of your pets can you, Axel?" Zexion appeared from behind them holding Socks in his arms. "Socks!" Demyx said, taking the puppy from the emo.

Zexion merely shook his head and walked away. "Demyx! Where did that evil dog go now!" Roxas shouted, noticing the dog wasn't in Demyx's arms anymore. "I only put him down for a second…" Demyx whimpered. "Well in that 'second' he high tailed it out of here! How the hell are we going to keep track of this—this demon dog, if _you _keep 'putting him down for a second'?" Axel retorted. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luxord's screams echoed through the hallway. "He's in Luxord's room!" Demyx pointed a finger towards The Gambler of Fate's room. "No shit Sherlock." Axel snapped. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx ran into the room. There, they found Socks, happily curled up on Luxord's bed. Luxord stood near the doorway, holding out his robe. "What happened?" Roxas asked. "That demon over there…he…" Luxord stated, "Marked…his territory….on _me_." Axel began to laugh along with Roxas and Demyx. "J-Just give us the dog, and we'll be going." Axel said between laughs. Roxas scooped up Socks, and the three boys went back to Slash's room. "There." The three stated, putting the dog back onto Slash's bed. "Guys! I'm back." Slash entered the room with Electra. "Socks wasn't an trouble for you, right Axel?" Slash turned to the pyro. "No, no of course not! He was a piece of cake!" Axel lied. "Well then, I guess we can ask you three to babysit again when we're away next week." Slash said happily, walking out of the room. "Not again!" Demyx and Roxas wailed. "Damn it." Axel retorted. To Be Continued…

**Sora: **Trust me, in the next chapter, Slash makes a lot of havoc in the next chapter.

**Slash: **Yay! I mean _oh that's terrible_!

**Sora: **….Shut up….

**Slash: **-mimics- _Shut up!_

**Sora: **-leaves-


	9. Chapter 9 Teddy Bear Explosions

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a _really _long time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Teddy Bear Explosions

Slash slept soundly that night, knowing that Socks was okay and unharmed. She was happy and content until… Slash moved her hand around the bed, searching for something important. She didn't find it. Slash's body bolted up, she looked around the room. Then, she searched underneath the bed and every place in her room. She couldn't find it. "Where the hell is it!" Slash gnawed on the collar of her nightgown. "What is that thing?" She heard Luxord's voice from outside the door. "Dunno, but it's so adorable!" Marluxia replied. "That _pansy_ has it!" Slash stormed out of her room. She come face-to-face with the "pansy" and noticed what was in his hand. A blue puppy dog plushy, it wasn't the thing she was looking for. Slash sighed and set off for Axel's room. She knocked on the door once and entered. Slash's face turned bright red when she saw Axel in his boxers. "S-Sorry." Slash stuttered. She adverted her gaze, but she felt a warm hand on her chin. Her face was turned and she was staring into emerald green eyes. "You don't have to be sorry." Axel said softly. Slash felt his arm curl around her waist.

"Axel—Are you drunk!" Slash demanded.

"No, I haven't had one drink!" Axel's replied, slurring his words.

"Yes you are! How many drinks have you had!"

"Two—hundred—fifty-five—thousand—nine hundred—ninety-nine…"

"Oh…my…god…"

Slash's mouth dropped to the floor, "_How can one man drink that many beers!_" "Axel! You're dead drunk!" Slash yelled. "Does it matter?" Axel slurred. Slash felt Axel's arm bringing her closer to him. "Axel, you're sc-scaring me!" Slash tried to push Axel's arm back. "Axel! Stop—" Slash stopped as Axel's lips met hers. Her eyes closed instantly, enjoying the kiss, even though Axel was drunk… When Axel broke the kiss, Slash was blushing madly. Axel looked down at her and began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Slash demanded. "You really thought I was drunk!" He laughed. "You mean—that was _real_!" Slash said. Axel nodded.

"So…you really…felt something?" She asked.

"You mean…love or something?" Axel replied.

"Y-Yeah."

"….I—"

"Yes?"

"I felt something."

Slash's face brightened up, "Really!" "Yeah." Axel pulled out of Slash's shirt and pulled out a Winnie the Pooh teddy bear. (Not anywhere near her chest, that would make him perverted, and he's not) "This was stuck in your shirt." Axel handed her the bear. "So, that's where you were." Slash said. She turned to the door to leave, but stopped in the doorway, "Axel?" Axel was now on his bed again, "Yeah?" Slash looked into his eyes, "Tell me seriously, did you feel anything?" Axel hesitated for a moment, "N-Nothing…Why?" Slash looked sadly at the floor, "N-No reason…" A moment after Slash left the room Axel felt a wave of guilt poor over him. "What does she mean by 'feel'? She knows a Nobody can't 'feel' happiness, or hatred, or…love…oh, that's what she meant…" Axel realized that Slash felt something for him, and he was going to return the favor. To Be Continued…

**Sora: I had to do a short Axel/Slash pairing in this chapter. I basically wanted this chapter to be a man hunt for the teddy bear, but I ended up letting Slash give Axel a hint that she really likes him. **


	10. Chapter 10 The Bunny Did It!

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated. My friends have been helping me think of ideas, so I'd like to thank OnigirlElektra, who is the rightful owner of Elektra turns out I was misspelling her name, it isn't spelled with a "c" Electra, it's spelled with a "k". Whoops, anywho, and I'd also like to thank demonangel2093 who also helped me with this idea. Anyways, here ya go, now OnigirlElektra, you can stop bugging me to write chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: The Rabbit Did It!**

Slash was outside helping Marluxia water his plants, actually she was forced too. Marluxia sniffed the air, and suddenly his eyes bugged out. He lunged into his vegetable garden screaming, "Gotcha! You vegetable eating thief!" "Marly? What the bloody hell are you doing?" Slash asked. Marluxia got up holding a pure white rabbit by its ears. "Aww, a wittle bunny wabbit!" Slash said gently taking the rabbit from him. Marluxia's jaw dropped, "That _thing_ has been eating my plants for weeks, and you think it's _cute_?!" Slash looked down at the rabbit and then at Marluxia, "Yep." He shook his head and followed Slash inside. Demyx, Roxas, Zexion, and Elektra were in the library watching Luxord and Axel play Strip Poker. And of course, Luxord was winning… "God damn it! You cheat!" Axel growled. Luxord laughed, "No, I've practiced for _years _and you learned the game in five minutes!" "Aww! A bunny!" Demyx cooed. "What the hell are you talking about Demyx?" Axel demanded. Axel turned around and noticed the rabbit in Slash's arms. "So cute!" Elektra smiled. "What's his name, Slash? He _is _staying right?" Slash looked at Marluxia who merely crossed his arms. "Yup!" Slash said, "His name shall be…..umm…." Slash looked at her feet. "Slash…Where's the rabbit?" Demyx asked. "What?" Slash looked at her arms, no rabbit. "Aw crap!" Slash frantically looked under every piece of furniture in the library. "Hey, what are you doing?" Vexen questioned. "Have you seen a fluffy white rabbit around?" Slash asked.

Vexen's eyes bugged out, "Yeow!" He jumped up in the air. "What happened, something bite your ass?" Axel teased. "Actually," Slash turned Vexen around and found the rabbit biting into Vexen's butt. "Bad bunny!" Slash laughed, pulling the rabbit of Vexen's ass. "Yeow!" Vexen screamed like a girl. "Oh stop your whining! He's already off!" Slash shook her head. Slash's eyes bugged out when she noticed a black fabric and a white fabric with a certain printing on it. "Vexen. What is printed on your boxers?" "WHAT?!!" Vexen yelled. Slash held up the bunny who chewed happily on the two fabrics. Vexen blushed, "Care Bears…." Everyone in the room went silent, and then suddenly started to laugh. "Vexen wears Care Bears boxers!" Axel laughed. After a few twenty minutes or so everyone hushed their laughter. "As I was saying, I'll name him…Freddy Krueger!" Slash waved the bunny around. "Wha?" Elektra fell off her chair. "How 'bout something else?" Axel suggested. "Like what?" Slash demanded. "I got it! He looks a lot like Xigbar, so how 'bout Xiggy?" Demyx happily clapped. "NO!" Both Slash and Elektra yelled.

"Mr. Wuffles?" Demyx asked.

"Nah." Slash replied.

"Stupid." Marluxia retorted.

"No!" Slash and Elektra yelled.

"Fluffy?" Elektra said.

"Nah, to common." Slash shook her head. (hey I rhymed said head hahaha anywho...)

"Marly's bitch." Axel snickered.

"HEY!" Marluxia shouted.

"Oh, you were listening?" Axel snapped.

"Axel, I swear—!" Marluxia growled.

"You can't swear! But your momma can!" Axel chuckeled.

"Axel—" Marluxia said angrily.

-Axel and Marluxia beating each other up in background-

"Somebody please stop them." Slash pleaded, covering her forehead with her hand.

"I got it!" Demyx said happily.

Everyone turned to Slash, even Marluxia and Axel with Demyx in the middle with two fists in his cheeks. "What?" Demyx asked. "Hewie!" Slash said happily. "Hewie?" Elektra asked. Slash nodded happily. An hour later, everyone had played around with Hewie, and Slash and Elektra brought him back to Slash's room. "Did ya bring it?" Slash asked. Elektra nodded, pulling out a box of cigarettes. "Xigbar'll never notice…or will he?" Slash laughed. "That hippie smokes lettuce for god's sake! I think he'll even enjoy this." Elektra said. Clearly, the two girls were soda drunk on Mountain Dew again. (Is there such a thing? Yes, I've gotten soda drunk at my friend's Halloween and Christmas party. Proof? I've fallen out of my chair –Halloween party-, and I haven fallen back in my chair-Christmas-, there's your proof.) They planned to sneak into Xigbar's room and switch the real cigarettes with Xigbar's hippie lettuce ones. The clock struck eleven; Slash could hear Xigbar leaving his room to get drunk with Xaldin and Luxord again.

Slash put Hewie in a cage she and Elektra had made. Slash grabbed the package and ran off to Xigbar's room with Elektra. Elektra looked down the hallways, making sure Xigbar didn't come back. "We'll keep the lettuce cigarettes, just incase Xigbar finds out, so then we can say we 'found' them, and he won't be mad." Slash whispered. Elektra nodded, and the two entered the room. Slash and Elektra ran back to the room, laughing their heads off. "This is gonna be the best prank we've ever pulled!" Elektra laughed. "Yeah!" Slash replied, "But, I'll put the lettuce cigarettes over near Hewie's cage, no one will ever suspect they'll be near cute, adorable Hewie." Elektra nodded, but then trembled when the angry shouts of Xigbar echoed through the endless hallways. "Shit." Slash whispered. She winced when Xigbar almost tore her door of its hinges. "WHERE ARE THEY?!!" Xigbar yelled. "Where are what?" Slash played stupid. "DON'T PLAY STUPID, WHERE ARE MY LETTUCE CIGARETTES?!" Xigbar growled. "There over near…..umm….oh…my…god. HEWIE!!!" Slash yelped. Xigbar and Elektra turned there attention to Hewie, who was smoking Xigbar's cigarettes. "Oh my god." Elektra gasped. "The rabbit did it, I swear Xigbar I didn't make him do it!" Slash whimpered. Five seconds later, Xigbar passed out. **To Be Continued….**

**Sora: I'm sorry if this mentally scared you or anything, this idea was proposed to me by my friends, so I blame them!**

**Slash: I think that was funny.**

**Sora: Really?**

**Slash: Yeah, no one would expect a rabbit getting high off lettuce, oh wait….that's hilarious, a bunny getting high off lettuce. Next Hewie should get high off carrots.**

**Sora: Sorry Slash, I've had enough with mentally scaring people for one day. **


	11. Chapter 11 Turkey Terror

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY THIS CAME OUT SO LATE!! I started writing this BEFORE Thanksgiving, but we were moving, so my computer was turned off for a long time…so please don't hurt me…-whimpers-**

**Chapter Eleven: Turkey Terror**

After the rabbit incident, Slash and Elektra put Hewie in a steel cage where he couldn't grab anything, and could only eat and drink water and the rabbit food Slash gave him. Anyways, it was two days before Thanksgiving when something happened. Demyx was sleeping normally like he always did in his room listening to soft classical music. Axel thought it was "funny" to switch the music with some hard punk rock, and all went down hill from there. Demyx's peaceful dream turned into –plays epic music- a nightmare. Demyx shot out of bed screaming all the way to Slash's room. "SLAAAAASH!!! It's gonna eat meeeee, Slaaaaash! HEEEEELP, HIIIIIDE ME SLAAAASH!!!" Demyx attempted to dive underneath the teenager's bed, but unfortunately got stuck. And that, of course, woke Slash up. "Who the hell—at two in the morning—what the—?" Slash screamed, pulling out the Bond of Flame Keyblade. "Please—ow—don't—ow—hurt—ow—me—ow—Slash." Demyx whimpered. Slash blinked, "Oh, heh, sorry Demyx, thought you were that pervert Marluxia or something…" She quickly put away her Keyblade and helped Demyx to his feet. "So, uh, what were you yelling about, Demyx?" Slash asked. Demyx took in a large breath of air, "The _Turkey Man's _gonna eat me!" Slash stared blankly at Demyx, "The 'Turkey Man'?" Demyx nodded, "Yeah! He said he's gonna eat everybody, except the women, because we eat turkey!" Slash rubbed her eyes, "Why not the women?"

Demyx cleared his throat and straightened up, "In quote, 'I will not eat the women because most of them are to damn sexy!' end quote." Slash blinked twice, "Are you sure Marly or Vexen wasn't just talking to you in your sleep again?" Demyx shook his head, "The Turkey Man didn't sound like them." Slash rose from the bed and paced for a bit. "Are you sure? I mean, it was just a dream, right? Did you really _see _the Turkey Man?" Slash questioned. Demyx was quiet for a moment and stared at the ceiling. "Well, he had a human body, he was wearing a cloak like ours, and for a head he had a turkey…a DEAD COOKED turkey." Demyx described. "Riiight, well Demyx, why don't you go see a therapist when the sun rises?" Slash said, pushing Demyx out the door, "Good night!" The door slammed behind Demyx making him wince. "Thank god the hallways never get dark at night." Demyx thought, creeping back to his room. The next morning Elektra greeted Slash at breakfast, and Slash was sleeping in her cereal. "Slash, are you going to actually _eat _breakfast, or just let it go to your brain through your nose?" Elektra giggled. "Heh? What?" Slash lifted her head out of the bowl, cereal and milk dripping on her spiky bangs and nose. Slash looked into her spoon and noticed her spiky bangs weren't so spiky anymore, "Shit. Takes me over 20 minutes just to spike ever individual bang, and now I have to do it all over again…damn." Elektra began to laugh uncontrollably. "It's not funny!" Slash retorted, slamming her fists on the table. "PMS-ing are we? Well it wouldn't be so funny if you didn't have a fruit loops sticking out of your nose!" Elektra said. "Heh?" Slash looked into her spoon again, and saw green and yellow colored fruit loops sticking out. Slash pulled them out and threw the across the table mindlessly. Elektra stared at the fruit loops, which had landed on the floor, and Vexen slipped on them…whoops. "Aaaaaah!" He screamed like a girl. Slash stared, and fell started banging her head against the table. "Slash, he's never gonna forgive you for that one." Elektra laughed. She left the table, leaving Slash still bashing her head against the table. After dinner, Slash retired to her room, hoping to get a good night's sleep before the day before Thanksgiving, but she was wrong. Demyx woke her again at one in the morning, and she accidentally slept till noon. Let's just say, Vexen was pissed, really pissed. Slash had promised to make up for the "banana" incident, so she said she'd help sort out all of the chemicals in his lab, but because of Demyx's "Turkey Man" epidemic she was late. Slash woke to a bang on her door, and the girly yells of Vexen. "Slash! Get up sleeping beauty! You promised!" Vexen yelled. "I'm up! I'm up already, sheesh!" Slash grumbled. She scrambled out of bed and got dressed. Slash opened the door and Vexen accidentally punched her forehead which would have been the door.

"Sorry, Vexen. It's just, Demyx keeps waking me up really early in the morning because he's been having these weird 'Turkey Man' nightmares, and I can never fall back asleep!" Slash yawned. "Nightmares huh? Nothing I can do about that, but _you_ could lock your door at night to try to prevent him from coming in." Vexen said, letting Slash walk into the hallway. "Are you stupid? You guys can warp whenever and wherever the hell you want to!" Slash snapped. "Oh," Vexen scratched his head, "forgot about that." He followed Slash back to his lab. Slash started laughing, "No wonder you're the _oldest _member of the Organization, you're already _forgetting _things." Vexen emitted a low growl as the two entered his laboratory. "Holy crap…you didn't say how many chemicals you had," Slash swallowed hard, "are any of these _lethal_?" Vexen laughed, "Not many, only the ones with the skull and cross bones on them silly. I'll be handling those; on the other hand, you'll be sorting out that rack." He pointed to a small case of vials containing different colored liquids. Slash nodded and sat down in front of the cases, and opened it. Slash sat there for hours mix and matching different colored chemicals. Finally, the small clock toned at ten o'clock. "Can I go now?" Slash asked. She saw Vexen's head nod, and she ran out the door. Slash slide into her room and slammed the door. She fell onto the bed in exhaustion and fell asleep. Surprisingly to her, she woke up at the sound of a bird singing outside her window. "Huh?" Slash sat up, and noticed the sun shining in on her face. She crawled out of bed and dressed into new clothing. "_Demyx didn't wake me up again…I wonder what could've happened…hmm…_" Slash thought.

"Slash!" She heard Elektra call. Slash peeked out of her room, "Yeah?" "You have to help me make dinner, remember?" Elektra said. "Coming!" Slash hurried down the hallway down to the kitchen. The large clock toned 12 o'clock. The two girls put the large turkey in the oven, prepared all the food and drinks, and set the large table. After 5 hours of working on the Organization's Thanksgiving dinner, it was finally complete. The horrors started when everybody came down for dinner. Saïx, Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord got drunk. Larxene beat up Vexen for calling her fat…which came out wrong when he said it. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx were watching football, and everything went crazy when two words came out of Elektra's mouth. "Dinner time!" She called. The TV suddenly clicked off, the gurgles of drunk men hushed, and the ow's of Vexen were nothing but whispers now. A rush of drunken men, a man in pain, a cursing woman, and three hungry teenagers pounced into seats around the table. Slash twitched, "_Didn't think they liked my cooking this much…_" "Huh?" Slash turned to see Zexion standing next to her. She blushed, "Is there something wrong with my cooking?" Zexion shook his head, "No, nothings wrong, I just wait for the horses over there to eat first. Slash cocked her head, "Why?"

"The same reason a bird flies off when a cat tries to pounce on it. The first Thanksgiving I tried to get food with the first group and was crushed. I'm never going through that again, so I wait every year." Zexion replied. Suddenly, the group left the table and Zexion sat in an empty chair and ate like a horse himself. "Ok then…Thank god we cooked three turkeys…for some odd reason." Slash said quietly. A few hours went by Saïx, Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord were still drunk, and that set off a true horror. Axel got bored and decided to "heat up" the turkey and set it on fire. Demyx shot the dead bird with water…and it landed on Xaldin's head. Demyx went insane, "Gah! It's Turkey Man! He's come to kill us!" Suddenly, the whole castle started to flood. "Damn it Demyx!" Xemnas shook his head, "We just finished draining the castle from your last outburst!" He walked over to Xaldin and plucked the turkey off his head. "Huh?" Demyx noticed Xaldin without the turkey on his head, "Heh, we can all laugh about this one, heh, right?" Randomly, the room filled with laughter. "I guess this was a good Thanksgiving, huh Slash?" Elektra asked. "Yeah," Slash replied in between laughs, "It was." **To Be Continued…**

**Sora: I repeat, I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! I haven't been able to get onto my computer in my free time to right, and I know it's already past Christmas and I put up this REALLY late Thanksgiving chapter, but don't worry. I'm beginning my two part Christmas chapters for this fanfic. (Oh yeah, and I do believe that Demyx is a rock-n-roll kinda guy, but I thought that at night he listens to soft classic sleepy music, and in the morning listens to rock-n-roll please, don't be mad. And about the "banana" incident part. Vexen slipping on the fruitloops reminded me of when people in those funny cartoons slip on banana peels, so yeah I put "banana" incident instead...)**

**Slash: About time…**

**Sora: Shut up already! I told them I was sorry!**

**Slash: _Sure! But did you mean it?_**

**Sora: Ugh…-slaps forehead-**


	12. Chapter 12 Is Something Burning?

**A/N: I'M SORRY ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL. I had planned for these Christmas chapters to be out before February, but I didn't have anytime to write. And my mom just had surgery about, say, 5 weeks ago, so I really hafta help around the house. So please try to understand that I try my best to update ASAP, but sometimes I just cannot make the due dates I plan. XD enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Is Something Burning? (Christmas Special Part 1/2) **

December 20, five days till Christmas, and the Organization still has no tree. Slash pouted, "Aw c'mon Xemnas! It's not Christmas without a tree!" Xemnas shook his head, "No, certainly not. I cannot allow you to place such a thing inside this castle!" Slash glared at him, "Why not?!" Xemnas rose from his chair and walked around his office to his bookcase. "Every year we have tried to get a tree, and each year it was perfect…that was until Axel joined the Organization." Xemnas paused, flipping through an old picture book. "Let me guess, Axel burned down all the trees?" Slash questioned, playing with the bobble-head Nobody on his desk. Xemnas sighed, "Exactly. He burned down 102--" He paused. Slash cocked her head, "_102? _That isn't as bad as it sounds..." "--000. _102,_ _000 trees._" Xemnas finished his sentence. She twitched, "102,000 trees?!" He nodded, "Yes. Since then, we have never _ever_ had another tree in this castle. It will be better for all of us if we actually have our gifts in one piece instead of hundreds of pieces, right?" Slash hung her head, "Yes." She left the office and closed the door behind her. "_A Christmas without a tree? This is going to be the worst Christmas ever…_" Slash thought. Demyx skipped happily down the hallways and noticed Slash, "Hiya Slash! Merry Chris—" Slash walked right by him, with a very depressed look on her face. "—mas…? What's wrong with her?" Demyx asked, "I'll go ask Axel." Demyx, still skipping, headed off for Axel's room.

He knocked annoyingly on the door, "Aaaaaxel! Open up!" The door swung open, revealing a tired-looking Axel. "What the hell do you want, Demyx? I'm busy!!" Axel retorted. Demyx gave him the puppy dog face, "Aw, but I just wanted to ask you if you knew what's wrong with Slash!" Axel cocked an eyebrow, "Something's wrong with Slash?" Demyx nodded, "Yeah. She looked all gloomy…"

"I'll look in to it later, and I'm just really busy." Axel scratched the back of his head.

"With whaaat?" Demyx asked.

"N-Nothing!"

"Reeeallly? Then if it's _nothing_ lemme see! Lemme see!"

"No damn it!"

"Aww please?"

"No! Now go away!"

Axel slammed the door on Demyx's face. Demyx shuddered, "What's his _problem_?" He shrugged and skipped happily down to the main hall to help put up more decorations. All the way he hummed "Jingle Bells" and "Deck the Halls" Meanwhile, Slash still stalked around the halls, when she found Marluxia placing mistletoe everywhere. Slash laughed, "Tryin' to make a scene or something?" He jumped and then turned around, "O-Oh, Slash it's you. I thought you were Elektra or Xigbar."

Slash grinned, "You're trying to get a little kiss from Elektra huh? So that's why you're putting up so much of this mistletoe crap."

Marluxia blinked, "Y-You know we can't _feel_!"

"Oh? Then why so much mistletoe Mr. Pansy?"

"I'm _not _a pansy!"

"Besides that, why _are _you putting up so much mistletoe? Hmm?"

Marluxia turned around and snapped, "It looks more festive!" He stormed off down another hallway. "Okay, _whatever_ you say….Pansy." Slash laughed, walking off towards her room. She was halfway there when she stopped, and had a brain storm. "Maybe I can convince Axel _not _to burn down the tree this year. I bet Demyx would _love _decorating a Christmas tree." She spun on her heel, and ran off towards Axel's room. She knocked twice on the door, "Axel?" The door opened slowly, "Eh, Slash. Demyx was asking about you…he said you looked gloomy." Slash blinked twice, "No, I'm fine…it's just that….Xemnas said we couldn't have a tree….because…you always burn them down…so I wanted to ask you, would you mind," She paused and smiled, "not burning down a tree this year? I'm sure Demyx would love it." Axel stared at her and laughed, "No burning?" Slash nodded and then made a puppy dog face, "C'mon Axel please?" Then she went up to his ear, "You can burn all Marly's flowers later." Axel grinned evilly, "You got yourself a deal." Slash jumped up happily and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks!" She ran off down the hallway to find Xemnas. Axel blinked and touched where she had kissed him and blushed, "What was _that_?"

Slash flashed by Demyx, "Hi Demmy! We're gonna have a Christmas tree!" Demyx blinked and stared at the trail of dust, "Christmas tree?" Slash ran into Xemnas' office, "Hey Xemnas! Axel promised not to burn down a tree this year, so can we _please _get one?" Xemnas blinked and looked up from the book he was reading, "What? Are you sure he promised?" Slash grinned, "I made a deal with him that he can burn some of those plants you hate so much that Marly insists on growing. Wouldn't your sinuses be better without those plants around?" "Hmm…yes they would, and then I could get more work down around here…you've got yourself a deal." Xemnas said, getting up from his desk. He walked to the doorway, "I'll go tell Xaldin and Xigbar to fetch us a tree." Slash punched the air happily, "Yeah! Huh?" She sniffed the air, "Is something…..BURNING?!" She ran towards the smell and started laughing as she heard Marluxia scream, "MY MUFFINS!!" **To Be Continued….**

**Sora: Again I am very sorry this came out EXTREMELY late, but I'm trying to update as fast as I can…while taking care of a sick mother, a bird, a dog, and myself…and don't even get me started on homework…uuugh….**

**Slash: You'd better update soon! Or I'll slug ya!**

**Sora: -rolls eyes- Shut up Slash!**

**Marluxia: -crying- My…mu-mu-muffins!**

**Axel: -laughing- Hey, they went up in flames pretty fast…Whatcha bakin' next Marly?**


End file.
